I Met A Halfa: Redux
by Broken Daniel Xavier Parkwood
Summary: Three years after creation, I Met A Halfa gets a well deserved revision. After Jack fails to change the filter, the Fentons are forced to move to Seattle and start over. Danny himself though comes across the I Carly gang, who's studio is just down the hall from his new apartment. Along with all of this, Spencer is attempting to build a mini Ghost Portal because...no, why is he?


**Thanks To All who followed the original I Met A Halfa, it had only been the second story I ever wrote on . While the fan base for the story was tiny, I was always happy to read the feedback I got and to this day I still find messages reporting a new favorite. I have improved significantly as writing, at least in terms of when I was last writing fanfics outside of wrestling and I realize how foolish I had been with my choices of writing when I first posted the story. This revision of I Met A Halfa is a thank you to all you who supported the story since day one.**

It was exactly a week away from Halloween, Carly and Freddie was in the studio that had occupied space above the Shay's apartment for years. It was time for yet another episode of

"Come on Sam I texted you a half an hour where are you." Carly grumbled to herself.

"Where couldn't she be" Freddie added typing on his computer. "…hey Freddie.'' Carly began, trying to move to a different subject to take her mind off Sam. "Did you hear about the new family moving in ."

"Yeah turns out they are getting "the double floor" down at the end of the hall." Freddie said. "They are a family of four and I guess they have a boy our age and will be going to Bridgeway and have a 16 year old girl or something along those lines."

"You guessed?" Carly asked not understanding.

"Lewbert complained shout that today to my mom while he was well trimming the hair off his wart." Freddie answered getting the goosebumps. Just then the elevator door opened and Sam came walking out hold a bucket of wings.

"Hello peeps, Sam is here" Sam announced, walking clear across the room without a care in the world before sitting down in the car seat opposite of Freddy & Carly.

"Where have you been the show starts in five minutes?" Carly asked.

"Well…I was coming here…saw a KFC sign, spend 5 dollars for this bucket, got on a bus, here I am." Sam said taking another bight of chicken.

Carly grabbed the chicken. "Show now, Chicken Later!" Carly yelled, a bit off her nerves as time was ticking (Something that Sam didn't pay attention too). Then she sniffed the chicken.  
"…It smells like a meatball''.

"Oh that's because on the bus a hobo dumped meatballs in the bucket." Sam answered. Carly instantly dropped the chicken by hearing this story and instantly walked elsewhere to think of things for the show.

That night a silver RV rolled into the rear parking lot just behind the Bushwell plaza. Two of the doors opened and a woman wearing a blue jumpsuit stepped out of one of the doors holding what looked like a bazooka with a flaming F on it. Coming out the other door a boy the age of 14 with raven black hair and a white t-shirt walked out struggling to pull out a suitcase. The teen finally managed to pull out the suitcase.

"Why did we pick Seattle to live in why couldn't we get another house in Amity Park?" The boy asked while trying to catch his breath.

"Because Danny your father wanted to move to the city." His mother replied, trying her hardest to cover the truth behind it.

"Well it's dad's fault he blew up our house! He had forgotten to change the filter for the ghost portal." Danny continued, starting to get cranky. He was so upset he had to move away from his only two friends. How was he going to make friends in Seattle, More importantly how is he going to keep his secret. The driver's door popped open and a guy in a Orange jumpsuit stepped out. He was carrying two suitcases full of stuff with the Fenton symbol on it.

"Come on Danny this is perfect, you will get to start fresh." Jack the guy in the orange jumpsuit said starting to walk to the door.

"Your father's right you get to make lots of friends." Maddie added, walking away.

Danny moaned and began following his parents.

Meanwhile upstairs in that large apartment complex, Carly awoke to hear the sound of glass breaking on the floor below. She soon found herself with a magazine coiled up in her hand and tiptoeing down to see what the ruckus was about.

Down stairs she slowly walked to the light switch, another bang going on simultaneously. She flipped the switch on and there was her older brother, Spencer, with some tools. "Spencer what are you doing at Three twenty in the morning." Carly asked yawning.

"Well I got this idea…"Spencer replied, NOT in a hush tone like his sister.

"Oh no"

"What"

"Well every time you get an idea it always backfires." carly stated.

"No it doesn't" Spencer replied, oblivious to all the stuff that HAS occurred when he get's ideas.

"Yeah it does" Carly restates, "how about the time you stopped us from becoming the first 24 hour web show!" Carly yelled, still mad with her brother from that day.

"Yeah but you got into the Guinness book of world records after all." Spencer responded, "so do you want to know what this is going to be or become a history teacher of my fails?"

"…yeah, go ahead." Carly replied, going back to a quiet tone while yawning once more.

"Next week is Halloween, right? So I decided to make a mini ghost portal" Spencer answered, Carly just giving am eye roll.

"Ghost Portal…since when did you become a scientist again?" Carly jokingly asked.

"Since 2:00 this morning" Spencer replied.

"Oh god, he's taking this seriously." The younger Shay thought to herself.

Just then the two heard people footsteps going past them. Carly ran over to the peep hole to see a man in an orange jumpsuit , followed by a woman in a blue jump suit, eventually Calry figured this family is the one moving in. Then their young boy walked past, facial expressions opposite of his parents.

Something was odd about this boy, but Carly didn't have time to bother with turned around and started to go upstairs before remembering about the glass, haven't seeing any in the tool box of Spencer.

"Wait what broke down here?" she asked.

"Oh, well that... was...just..." Spencer began. Carly looked over and saw one of the window panels was knocked out. "I'll just go to the Department in the morning." Spencer stated, heading off to get some sleep.

The Fenton's made it to their apartment, not before Jack had a small wrestling bout with the tumbler. As the family walked into the rather spacious apartment they could make out already what was inside. The stairs had two posts, wooden floor. Their kitchen had there sink, stove, and oven on the right. The microwave, counter, and cabinets in the center, the refrigerator on the right. Then there was a little step up and there was a narrow hallway which was where two small bedrooms were located, with the third upstairs on the floor above.

"Well this is nice" Maddie began to state, still trying to put a smile on her son, "We could put the couch here between the two post, the coffee table in front of it. The TV on the wall, We could put the dining table up in that nook."

"Yeah but where are we going to put the lab?" jack asked.  
"Let's go check upstairs" Maddie suggested as both Maddie went up the stairs. The floor in question was another big room with another small room which was the master bedroom." This space is perfect for our lab." Jack proclaimed, imagining a lab better then there old Fenton works.

"Jack I bet since we are in the city we will probably get more clients." Maddie said thinking of theme being on the news for something good.

"Yeah and far away from that Danny phantom" Jack continued. What little they knew that he was right beneath them.

 **Part One of Redux complete, not much of alterations besides the combination of the prologue and chapter one and a bunch of grammar corrections. Hope everyone here enjoyed the first chapter.**


End file.
